The subway
by Pip1102
Summary: Helena Simmons and her boyfriend Gerard are on a subway in New York when she sees a terrible accident and gets off woth ten others. Can she save them before death gets his hand on them?
1. Chapter 1

Ok well my first attempt sucked balls so Im gonna try again k?

The characters im lookin for are based on stereotypes k?

I will take two "emos/Goths" cuz my main character and her boyfriend are emo"

Follow the following form:

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Appearance:(eyes, hair, clothes):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Swear:**_

_**Drink or smoke:**_

_**Other:**_

K so good luck! Im taking 6 characters. I need a best friend


	2. Chapter 2

Helena stepped on to the platform holding her boyfriends hand. They were heading to his first show with his new band.

"Hey bitches! Wait for me will ya!" Helena's best friend Adie yelled stepping on the subway with her friends. Helena laughed and looked around the subway, she saw quite a few people from school. She caught Chantina Moore's gaze and waved. She felt someone tugging on her black and red hair.

"What are you doing Adie?" She asked her friend. Her friend had put 2 high pigtails and 2 low in her hair.

"Now you look like Kitty." Adie said. She was referencing to Mindless Self Indulgence's Drummer.

Gerard took one look at his girlfriend laughed. She looked at him a glare settling on her features. He stopped abruptly. Cheryl McKenna, another girl that went to school with the friends stepped onto the subway. She was pretty with dark colored hair and green-brown eyes. Helena felt uneasy about the subway. She didn't know why she grew up in New York; she rode the subway all her life taking her first ride under 3 years old. Soon the subway stopped and 4 men got on. She new 2, 1 named Pierre, he was a freshman, and another named Adam, he was similar to the 3 friends but they didn't talk a lot. 1 man had a red bandanna and a gold chain. And another had cropped brown hair and was dressed very professional.

"_HELLZ YA BITCH!_

H - E - L - L - O  
Blasting Through Your stereo  
K - I - T- T- Y  
Let Me Slip Between Your Thighs  
H - E - L - L- O  
Coming Straight From Tokyo  
K - I - T - T - Y  
My Sex Will Leave You Satisfied  
H - E - L - L- O  
Show Me How Your Sucha Hoe  
K - I - T - T - Y  
Bitch I'll Make You Fucking Cry  
H - E - L - L- O  
Get On Your Knees And Blow  
K - I - T - T - Y  
YOUR SUCHA FUCKING CUTIE PIE!

Helena's phone rang. She blushed under the stares of everyone and picked up her phone. It was Gerard's brother Mikey.

"Hello Milkey. Was cooking my cooler than waffles lover?" She joked with her friend.

"Haha very funny. Where are you guys?"

"Mikes take a chill pill? Were on the subway." She then hung up.

"Your brothers gonna give himself an asthma attack Gee." She said to her boyfriend.

He sighed "I know." Helena always loved his voice it had a accent, he was from New Jersey.  
Soon the subway car started shaking. Helena clutched her boyfriend and best friend as the lights flickered.

Suddenly the car door flew off. Adie was holding on to a pole and suddenly a giant piece of metal flew off cutting Cheryl in half. Blood spattered on Helena's face and coat. Adie screamed as she flew back towards the hole. Helena grabbed her best friend's hand holding as hard as she could. Gerard had her other hand. Adie's shoes scraped against the gravel as she kicked desperate to get up. Her hand grew sweat and began to slip.

"Adie don't let go!" Helena screamed. Tears streamed down her face as her best friend struggled. Adie's foot slipped under the car and was dragged under. Helena cried silently as her friend died.

Pierre saw the whole thing and didn't see the hubcap heading for his head and it flew decapitating him. A dropped cigarette landed near Chantina's coat catching it on fire. She cried out as she was erupted in flames. Spilled gasoline was on the floor. Chantina fell and rolled in the gas resulting in the place catching on fire. Adam's shoe caught on fire also and in an attempt to extinguish it his head crashed against the window and his body wass dragged against the wall.

The last 4 on the subway were terrified for their lives. The man with the red bandanna flew out the door and the subway turned crashing into the wall and the subway crashed in flames. Helena saw the man with the short hair impaled on a broken pole. Gerard and Helena were bruised and broken. Helena managed to sit up and see another subway coming their way. She tried to shake Gerard but he was out She realized her legs were broken so she couldn't do anything but watch as the subway drove towards them. She kissed her lover and took the chain of her neck putting in his hand. She layed next to him grasping his hand tightly.

"I love you Gerard Arthur Way, forever." Those were the last words ever slipped out of her mouth as the subway killed them both.

"_HELLZ YA BITCH!"_

Helena was pulled out of her vision by her phone. Oh no

'Gee we have to get out of here! Everyone we have to get out of here!" She screamed tears falling.

"Helena, calm down please." Gerard shook his girlfriend.

'Hey shut that bitch up!" A man yelled. Gerard lost it and lunged towards him.

Helena tried to grab them and hold them away from eatch other. A group of 5 managed to get them off each other. They all exited the subway.

"Helena, please stop crying and tell me what happened." Gerard said as Adie rubbed her best friends back.

"The subway is gonna crash." Helena chanted over and over again. Soon they heard crashing and metal nd glass breaking and Helena dropped to her knees crying.

"I told you I did." She said looking at them all. _  
_


End file.
